goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jay and his friends get gold cards
Transcript * Sunset Shimmer: Ok class. It's time for behavior card day. Here are the cards. * Jay: Yes! Jett, Wes, Abby, Kassie, the Alpha Team, the Ōban Star-Racers, the Dojo crew, the Power Rangers, the Hyperforce, W.I.T.C.H., Team Galaxy, Combo Ninos, the Monster Buster Club and I got gold cards! * Sunset Shimmer: Good job Jay! All of you Jetix heroes get to graduate. Go to Principal Jozu's office and make him proud! * Lincoln: Yes! My sisters and I got silver cards! * Sunset Shimmer: Good job Lincoln! You and your sisters get to graduate tomorrow! Go to principal Jozu's office. * Mario: Yeah! Luigi and I got bronze cards. And Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Toad got bronze cards too! * Sunset Shimmer: Good job Mario. You and your friends get to graduate next week! Go to principal Jozu's office! * Sonic: Yeah! My friends and I got green cards! * Sunset: Ok! Sonic! You and your friends may have a 3 months off! * Blossom: Ok! Bubbles, Buttercup and I got light green cards! * Sunset: Well. You Powerpuff Girls have two months off! * Arle: Well. Amitie, Ringo, Ally and I got yellow cards. * Sunset: Alright Arle. You and your friends may have a month off. * Bloom: Yes! Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and I got white cards. * Sunset Shimmer: Ok Bloom. You and the Winx. Nothing happens. Now take any seats. * Custard: (in his TV show voice) This is harder that it looks! (normal voice) The Save-Ums, Flowerpuffs and I got orange cards. * Sunset: Save-Ums and Flowwrpuffs, I'm sorry to say this but. You tried so hard to be nice to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. But I'm afraid we're going to have a little talk. Go to principal Jozu's office. * Eric: Oh for the love of god! Bill McLemore, Professor Kaufman and I got lava cards! * Sunset: Yes! You three have detention for the senester! You three created the virus to get Star Butterfly killed! Go to the principal Jozu's office! * Marco Jr.: God! I got a mango card! * Sunset: Yes Marco Jr.! You have detention for the rest of a school year! You tried to kill Wander! But I'm glad you failed to kill Wander because Star Butterfly saved him! Go to detention after you talk to Principal Jozu! * Phantom Virus: (in Darth Vader's voice) Noooooooooo! (normal voice) I got a stone card! I want to marry Rainbow Dash! * Sunset: Too bad You murderer! You have detention forever! You keep trying to date Rainbow Dash so you can kill her! Go to principal Jozu’s office! And have a nice life in detention! * rest of the video shows Sunset Shimmer changes her voice to Kate * Ludo: No! I got granite card! * Sunset: That’s right Ludo! You have a two week suspension! You tried to turn Star Butterfly into a demon! Go to principal Jozu’s office right now! * Dr. Eggman: God! Ben Ravencroft, Sarah Ravencroft, Team Metal, the Destructix and I got poop cards! That’s disgusting! * Sunset: Yeah right! Dr. Eggman! You and your friends are suspended for 12 months! Dr. Eggman, Team Metal and Destructix, you tried to get Sonic killed by zombies! And Ben Ravencroft, You And Sarah tried to get Rouge the Bat killed! But you failed to kill her because Rouge turned into her super form! Now go to principal Jozu’s office! I hope the Kill you both! * Future Fred Jones: You got be kidding! I got a dark brown card! * Sunset: That’s right Future Fred Jones! You are suspended for a year! You tried to turn Sonic into a zombie so you can rip his head off! You also tried to turn Rouge the Bat evil! Go to principal Jozu’s Office right now! * Future Shaggy: No no no! Future Scooby Doo and I got Bowser Jr. cards! * Sunset: Yes! Yes yes yes! Future Shaggy! You three are suspended for 2 years! Future Shaggy! You killed your future classmates and tried to kill Amy Rose! Future Scooby Doo, you killed Tails’ father and the rest of Team Sonic’s family! And Classic Caillou, you keep throwing temper tantrums about skipping school! Go to principal Jozu’s office right now! * Tom Lucitor: Oh my god! I got a Bowser Card! * Sunset: Yes! Tom Lucitor! You are expelled forever! You tried to date Star Butterfly so you can get her killed by demons! Go to principal Jozu’s office right now! * HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um! I got a red card! Give me an another chance so I can reform and be Princess Davidddizor's friend! * Sunset: (Veena's voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! HECTORHEATHCOTEFAN2006!!! YOU ARE NOT REFORMED!!! AND YOU GOT A RED CARD! BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL THE JETIX ALL-STARS!!! AND NOW! GET YOUR *BLEEP* OFF OF YOUR SEAT AND GO TO PRINCIPAL JOZU’S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! * HectorHeathcoteFan2006 cries in Plum Pudding's voice * Jozu: HectorHeathcoteFan2006! Did you get a red card? * HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Yes! * the Jetix action show stars including Axel, Molly, Ed, Chiro and Will laughing at HectorHeathcoteFan2006 outside the school * Jozu: Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! HectorHeathcoteFan2006! I can't believe you got a red card! The reason you got a red card is because you tried to kill the Jetix All-Stars! That’s it! You’re super expelled forever! Go home right now! * At the Disney hotel * Jen (Jetix-chan): Jay, Jett, Wes, Abby and Kassie! You got gold cards! Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! You’re ungrounded! Let's go to Burger King with the Jetix All-Stars! * Let's go to Future Velma’s house * Star Butterfly: Oh my god! Future Velma! How dare you get a red card for bad actions you've ever done? That’s it! * Wander: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded forever! Now start watching all Jetix original shows! * HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Never! I wish all of you were dead from the Nutzis! * Star Butterfly: How dare you wish us dead from the Nutzis? That's it! Azura is going to beat you up! * Azura: This is what you will get for killing Star Butterfly's family. Prepare for some bleeding! * (Robbie Rotten then hides Azura beating HectorHeathcoteFan2006 up) * Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Jetix show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Ōban Star-Racers show Category:Get Ed show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Flowerpuffs show Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Puyo Puyo Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons